Frostcup
by fightme
Summary: This a college Au for the pairing Hiccup/Jack frost. Its pretty short.


Jack leaned against the wall of the small apartment. He scanned the room with a light smile on his face as feeling of ease washed over him. Winter break started and that called for a celebration, Snotlout offered his tiny living space for the occasion (_"Yeah I got my own place no big deal."_) and Jack was having a nice time at the least. Everybody around him was drunk and laughing. It wasn't the type that scraped at your ribs and numbed your entire body, but the sort that made you feel light and fuzzy. Although jack was keeping an even eye on everybody, he couldn't help his gaze from returning to the same spot where hiccup stood.

The auburn haired young man was clearly sober and listening intently on everybody's drunken stories only looking slightly lost when their words gurgled and slurred. Jack must've been staring for too long because hiccups eyes glanced up for a second only to meet his blue ones, and flicked downwards again. _Ah, caught. _Jack thought to himself.

Hiccup glimpsed back at him to conclude if this boy was actually staring intently at him; he was. Jack wasn't a stranger they've had a few small conversations, but he was still a little put off from the _way _he was staring at him. When they locked eyes again jack pulled his eyebrows up as if to say _like what you see?_ In return he got an amused _are you joking _look from hiccup. Jack took this as the perfect cue to go up to him and start a conversation.

Hiccup tried not to notice jack weaving his way through the small crowd feeling a nervous twinge in his stomach. He really didn't want any more drunk conversation partners, it wouldn't have been so bad if he too was a little buzzed, but being the designated driver for the night out ruled that possibility

Hiccup pursed his lips together "you might want to ease off the drinks, your eyebrows were putting on quite a show back there." Jack blinked and a smile cracked over his face "I don't have to be wasted to entertain you buddy." After the words left his mouth jack internally winced, _smooth one frost. _

Hiccup stumbled over his words "Uh, sorry I thought, I mean everybody drinking so I just assumed-," he was interrupted by jack putting up his hands and reassuring the other that it was fine, really. "What about you," he asked "too much of a light weight to handle?" Hiccup mocked hurt "No I can hold my alcohol thank you very much, my dad does own the cavern bar downtown."

Hiccup never thought of jack in a romantic way, matter of fact he never really got to think of anyone like that, his studies were very demanding and time consuming. But he couldn't help the lurch of his stomach when he saw him smile. The way it started in his eyes and stretched over his lips, it was like everything bad in the world became muffled and grey, just for a split second. Hiccups mind drew to a blank and suddenly it was very hard to breathe.

"Do you want to go outside for some fresh air? You look like you're going to pass out." Jacks voice had an edge of worry to it.

"Yeah that would…that would be great actually."

The cold air rushed at them and made its way into their lungs, it stung, but god it was better than the alcohol tainted air inside. It was late, the stars were trying their best to shine through the clouds but only few were successful. Jack squinted at the sky and hiccup copied after he didn't say anything. Moments passed with the two straining their eyes in the dark

It wasn't the silence that hung in the air, and suffocated it victims. The night was at ease, everything felt _right_. Jack cleared his throat and hiccup turned his head to look at him. "What are _you_ looking for up there?" hiccup said the first thing that popped into mind, "dragons of course." Jack laughed, a deep comforting laugh that shook his shoulders. "What about you?"

"The moon," He said it as it if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's hard to find it with all these clouds and trees in the way." Jack didn't like heavy or emotional topics. They would worm into his stomach weighing him down. But despite that he said what was on his mind, it was that kind of moment.

"It's so bright, and big and when I look at it all my problems and fears seem small. Like there's so much more out there, all I have to do is breathe and I'll be okay." The two started walking around some time ago, but not too far away from the party. Hiccup searched for the right words to say, shocked that he was opening up to him so quickly. "Does that mean you're scared right now?" he said quietly.

"Maybe." Jack whispered.

The moment ended as quickly as it begun. Hiccup was known for being clumsy in his past years, but since college started he seemed to grow out of it. Apparently he was wrong, because his prosthetic leg slid on a thin layer of ice. A wave of panic crashed down on him as he squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself for the impact of the cold hard ground. Except it never came.

Jack on the other hand was known for being quick on his feet. So when he saw the boy in front of him almost topple over he shot out his arms to catch him. It was a sloppy save but hiccup still sighed in relief when he didn't meet his frozen fate.

"You alright?" jacks voice filled with concern

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks. The ground wanted its revenge from me walking all over it I guess." The two were both smiling, oblivious to the fact that jacks hands still lightly held hiccups waist, almost hovering. "Good thing you have a knight in shining armor here to save the day!" "Oh what would I ever do without you?" his voice was dripping with friendly sarcasm, as jack held his head high, face bearing with confidence. They continued the charade until their amusement couldn't be contained any longer. It was the kind of laughter that was shared between best friends at midnight, lovers at dawn and, children at dusk. They knew it wasn't that funny but it was the most joy they've felt in a long time.

Hiccup was pulled to jacks chest as the laughter dissolved into giggles and stopped at deep breathes. Then silence. Hiccup looked into jacks vulnerable blue eyes, inching closer until their foreheads touched. The warmth from hiccup radiated through jacks hoodie as he held his breath. His mind drew a blank but he knew what he wanted, what was going to happen. They were encased in a pod of molasses. Everything was slow, and the world was much quieter than it should've been. Their eyes were closed, lips tangling together in unison, hands fumbling and grasping whatever they could until the kiss fell into place. Hiccup held jacks slim waist while jacks hands traveled up further lightly grasping his cheek. They both smiled through the kiss as they both realized it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
